stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky's Life (Storybook)
Transcript *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky is a squirrel who lives in Squirrelsville. Everyday he daydreams to be a Jedi and travel in movies. *(his story begins) *Narrator: That's why he has a good friend named Andrew Catsmith, who meets and teams up with him to do spoof traveling. You see, during his childhood, he pretends to be a Jedi and traveler. *Penny: Oh, Stephen. You're nothing but a nuisance. *Stephen: But, Mom, I'm sorry. I just want to become a Jedi knight. *Secret Squirrel: Well, you really need to learn some training, which can make you a Jedi knight. *Narrator: And so that's just what happened. *(Stephen learns to become a Jedi knight with his parents helping him) *Narrator: Stephen's parents taught him to become a Jedi knight by using skill and power. *Penny: This is your pistol gun and the lightsaber. Being an elegant weapon of more kinds of heroes. *Secret Squirrel: The weapons of a Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. *(Stephen becomes well trained to become a Jedi by grabbing and reloading a gun and constructing a new lightsaber. With a touch of a button, Stephen ignites his saber with a light blue glowing blade of a Jedi knight) *Narrator: Then, in 2016, he met a squirrel in a tree dome under the sea. *(Stephen walks along while humming a tune and meets a squirrel in a tree dome under the sea) *Narrator: And that's when her name was Sandy Cheeks. Since she is friends with Spongebob, she becomes Stephen's love interest. *Sandy: Howdy, partner. I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Stephen: Hey, girl. I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. *(Sandy and Stephen become love interests) *Narrator: And that's when they choose Pikachu as their Pokemon. *(Stephen and Sandy find Pikachu and make him their Pokemon) *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Narrator: And Stephen and Pikachu did some episodes inspired by Wallace and Gromit. *Pikachu: (nods) Pikachu. *Narrator: Will Stephen marry Sandy? What do you think? *(the audience seem to be impressed) *Narrator: I guess you'll have to wait and see. And that's why Stephen found his aunt, Slappy. *(SPLASH!) *Slappy: Stephen, my nephew! *Stephen: Aunt, we've found you! Let's get going! *Narrator: Then, in 2017, they and the others found a lost baby skunk in the woods. *(they find Bradley) *Sandy: It's a baby skunk named Bradley! *Stephen: We've found him! And since Andrew has a toy cigar in his mouth, I'll use a green baby carrier to carry Bradley in. *Slappy: You've found a skunk being an adopted son of you? Ha! No wonder we continue to find more members on our team. *(Bradley is put in Stephen's baby carrier to be carried in) *Narrator: Then, in 2018, Skippy Squirrel, a new cousin to Stephen, came in. *Skippy: Hi cousin! Good to see you seeing me on your team at last. *Stephen: Hey, Skippy. Nice of you to see me, my girlfriend, and aunt get a cousin. *Narrator: So far, Stephen and his friends have gotten more members on their team, because Stephen has more friends coming so far. *(More friends are coming) *Narrator: And that's why Stephen and his friends are now Jedi knights. *(the heroes are now Jedi knights) *Narrator: And, in 2019, Stephen has two more Pokemon added since the heroes have got lots of disguises. *(Stephen has two more Pokemon added since the heroes have lots of disguises) Category:Storybooks Category:Transcripts